


For the greater good

by Queen of Spades (4ever76)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Love Confessions, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever76/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Spades
Summary: You're a pilot for the Resistance, and you've been captured by the First Oder with Poe, your best friend. After an escape attempt, you and Poe surrendered. You chose to do what you think is right for the Resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	For the greater good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first x reader, and English isn't my native language so please be understanding! I hope that's not too bad! Comment to let me know if you liked it and if you have any request!

You were crying, alone in a cell on a First Order ship. You couldn’t focus on finding a way out. All you could do was sobbing desperately. You were too frightened to even move. You and Poe have been captured, and you believed he was dead by now. He was your only thought. 

Was he dead by your fault? 

Did they torture him to retrieve information about the Resistance? 

At the mere idea of an injured Poe, you felt yourself breaking internally. Tears were falling silently on your cheeks. 

What if he was dead?

You didn’t even have the time to tell him what you truly felt.

You knew already Poe couldn’t be in love with you, because well, he was the Poster boy of the Resistance and you… You were only another pilot. 

A pilot that was easily replaced. 

A stormtrooper interrupted you in your thoughts. He was dangerously approaching you like a predator chasing his prey and when he entered your cell, you screamed. The stormtrooper was saying something but you didn’t listen. You were too tired to move and too sad to fight back. You let him drag you in what you thought was another prisoner cell. You didn’t care about being moved. You believed you didn’t deserve to live anymore.  
Poe was your light in the dark and now that he was dead, you had lost hope. 

You knew deep down you could try to fight the stormtrooper. You could overcome him if you tried, but what was it worth? What was life worth for if Poe wasn’t alive anymore? So you closed your eyes and let the stormtrooper drag you away. 

When you finally opened your eyes, you found Poe, sleeping in the corner of the same cell.  
He was bruised and blooded with his clothes in rags, but he was still alive. That was all you needed to know, you didn’t wait a second to run towards the man you loved. 

“Poe!” You screamed, rushing towards him.

Without thinking, you threw yourself into his arms. He woke at the sudden touch, and you sensed him tense before your embrace. After a second, he finally let you hug him like your whole life depended on it. You swore you saw a smile on his pretty face.

“I am so sorry, Poe. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have brought you on that mission.”You sobbed leaning on his delicate touch. 

”Hey! Hey! Don’t cry, Y/N, I was the one who practically forced you to bring me along. I couldn’t bear you leaving alone.”

You could sense how close Poe and you were when you felt his breath on your face. You immediately reddened. 

“We are going to die, Poe! And all because of my recklessness!”You screamed and he hugged you a little tighter to his chest. 

You felt tears on your cheeks, yet you didn’t bother to wipe them out. If you were going to die, nothing mattered anymore.  
Poe was gazing at you desperately. For once, he was speechless. 

“I can’t dream of a better person to die with.”He quietly answered trying to wipe your tears with the back of his sleeve. 

“Stop joking, Poe, now is not the time.”You replied, laughing, even if you knew Poe only said that because you were going to die and he probably wanted to comfort you. 

Another tear ran down your face. Poe caressed your cheek a little too long to be only friends, and wiped your tear with his hand. 

“I am sincere, Y/N! You’re the one I want to die with.”He chuckled.“Well, if I had the choice, I would prefer to live but here we are.” 

You smiled at his comment. How could he be so damn handsome even before dying? 

“Poe… they can’t torture me.”You explained, bursting into tears and trying to avoid his gaze a little longer. 

“Y/N…” 

“They can’t, Poe. If they find out what I know, the Resistance won't stand a chance. Before leaving, Leia told me things that they can’t discover! The Resistance needs to survive no matter what… No matter the cost…”You admitted, feeling suddenly weary. 

Poe was staring wide-eyed at you. He wanted to comfort you, to take you in his arms, yet, all he could do was glaring at you with fear.  
He was good at flirting with people and talking them into something dangerous, but with you he didn’t have the right words. You were his everything and he didn’t want to mess up the strange relationship the two of you had. Instead of talking, he searched for your hand. You forced a smile, knowing it was the right thing to do and squeezed his hand for reassurance. He leaned on your touch, and you let your head fall on his shoulder. You felt the butterflies in your stomach, and a vague of warmth suddenly enveloped your body. You felt at peace with him. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while before being interrupted by another stormtrooper. He was staying still and clasping firmly a blaster in his hands, trying to avoid your gaze at all cost. This time, the stormtrooper demanded you to stand up and follow him. You knew where he was going to lead you. Right before Kylo Ren. And you couldn’t let the Supreme Leader know all the Resistance’s secrets and Leia’s. You just couldn’t let them win. It was a war and in order to win, sacrifices needed to be done. When the Resistance wins, there would be heroes and you secretly hoped you’d be one of them.

A dead hero, though. 

You stared at the stormtrooper and like he ordered you, you stood up proudly and before he could even react, you caught his blaster and fired at him wildly. 

“Nice shot.”Poe whispered, already getting up. 

Without wasting time, the two of you headed to the exit’s cell. 

You were running, hand in hand, in the corridors of the First Order’s spaceship. You smiled. 

You and Poe would make it alive eventually. 

Stormtroopers were already marching in your direction. Instinctively, you and Poe chose to head back to the way of your cell. 

“Where are we going?”You asked Poe, anxiously. 

“We’re going to find a way. Stay calm.”

“I am calm. I AM PERFECTLY CALM! It’s not like there are at least fifteen stormtroopers chasing us and wanting our death. So you see, I am completely relaxed! Everything is under control.” 

Embarrassed, Poe shrugged and glared at you. 

“For once, just shut up Y/N.” 

You shivered. Poe had never spoken to you in that tone. He peered at you and immediately regretted his words. He was trying to think, and you made it difficult for him to focus. He couldn’t afford to lose you. Not now. Not ever. 

“I just can’t, Poe! It’s not that easy. We are going to die in that freaking base!”You shouted, still running hand in hand. 

And suddenly you stopped on the middle of the corridor. At the sight of the stormtroopers, you kept talking uncontrollably, preventing Poe from finding an escape plan. 

“Y/N, please.”He pleaded. 

“I can’t stop talking! I can’t!”

Poe did the unexpected. He moved closer to you and quickly took your face between his hands before gently kissing your lips. You gasped but finally savored the kiss. You were voiceless.

“Now, you’re quiet. Strange.”Poe declared smirking. You tried hiding your face and your rosy cheeks. Poe had kissed you. Poe Dameron had kissed you.

He then dragged you to another corridor and another. When you thought you were escaping your pursuers, you and Poe were already outnumbered. Trying to run was too risky so, the two of you surrendered. 

Poe gave you a sorry look but kept your fingers intertwined with his.  
If you were to die, at least you were with him. 

Four stormtroopers were escorting you to your previous cell. You knew you were done. Kylo Ren was going to torture you until death before retrieving information. Leia believed in you. If she hadn’t, she wouldn’t tell you her plans to search for her brother, the legendary Luke Skywalker. The First Order couldn’t know. You and Leia were the only one who knew, until now.  
You needed to make a choice. The most important one of your life.

Pulling on Poe’s sleeve, you tried to attract his attention. He suddenly stared at you while the stormtrooper dragged him through the corridor. 

“Poe.”

He nodded, quietly.

“I need to tell you something.”You muttered shyly. 

“Now’s not the time, Y/N.”

Silently, you peeked at the stormtroopers weapons.

“It can’t wait, Poe.”

“I am sure it can.”He answered, trying to search a way out for the both of you. 

“Poe…”

“What?”He questioned, frowning.

You glanced one last time at the stormtrooper’s blaster and gawked at Poe.

“I love you and always will.”You mumbled softly before pressing quickly your lips to his own. 

“Y/N? What are…” 

It was too late when he realized what you were doing. He could only watch you steal the stormtrooper’s blaster. You plunged your eyes into his one last time.

“Y/N! Please, don’t.”He cried, trying to stop you by all means. 

Trembling, you firmly pressed the tip of the blaster on your skull and gazed at Poe with distress. 

“I love you, Poe Dameron.”

Poe jumped at you, hoping the weapon would fall, but it was too late. 

You pulled the trigger. 

Your body fell on the cold floor of the corridor. The stormtroopers watched the scene, quite amazed, they no longer knew what to do. They had orders, yet now what were they supposed to tell their superior? Without caring about them, Poe knelt beside you and took your freezing body into his arms. He let the tears fall along his cheeks. 

Why had you done that? Why? 

He was aware that Leia shared her secrets with you, however, he didn’t believe you would die trying to defend the Resistance. He knew you were always dedicated to the Resistance, but he didn't think you would sacrifice yourself for the greater good. And yet, you had. 

You were now a hero. His hero. 

But it didn’t matter, all heroes were dead and so were you. He understood more than anyone your sacrifice. Him who had dedicated his life to the Resistance. But without you, was it really worth it? 

He held you against his chest, still crying loudly. He caressed your cheek slowly and then your icy lips, that had kissed him a little while before. 

“Why didn’t you wait a little longer, Y/N?”

No answer.

He sobbed again, holding you close to his now shattered heart. 

“Because if you had, I could have told you that I loved you too.”


End file.
